warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ulryk
Pan zimy, wilków i bitwy 'Opis' Ulryk jest synem Matki Ziemi oraz młodszym bratem Taala i Rhyi. Jest bogiem szczególnie ceniącym sobie indywidualne wartości każdego z wyznawców. Jako Pan Zimy poddaje każdego z nich próbie przetrwania w zimnych ziemiach północy. W roli Lorda Wilków symbolizuje niestrudzonego myśliwego, który oddziela słabe od silnego. Ulryk jest zwykle czczony przez tych, którzy cenią sobie takie wartości jak odwaga, nieustępliwość i oddanie sprawie, oraz lubują się w szaleństwie bitwy. Zwykle modlą się do niego żołnierze tuz przed bitwą, szampierze czy gladiatorzy. Pod jego opiekę oddają się również rolnicy szukając w nim ochrony przed srogą zimą. Ulryk przedstawiany jest jako potężnej budowy barbarzyńca ubrany podobnie do tych którzy zasiedlili ziemie imperium kilka stuleci temu. Na plecach nosi szaro-srebrną skórę wilka, a w rękach ma olbrzymi topór bojowy zwany Blitzbeil. Charakter Neutralny Symbole Wyznawcy Ulryka identyfikują się z następującymi symbolami; Biały Wilk (wataha złożona z samych białych wilków biega swobodnie po świątyni Ulryka w Middenheim), wielki, dwuręczny topór, zamkowy mur, oraz góra pokryta śniegiem. Kapłani noszą czarne, wełniane szaty z kapturami i z głową wilka wyszytą na lewej piersi lub z peleryną ze skóry szarego (bądź białego) wilka. Kapłani trzeciego poziomu (i wyższych) mają srebrno-szare szaty. Emblematami często są wisiorki z głową wilka wykonane z brązu, lub pektorały z symbolami wilka. Kapłani wyższych poziomów mają często dwuręczny topór lub włócznię z ornamentowaną głową wilka jako atrybut swej władzy i pozycji. Jakiekolwiek inne symbole są zbędne, bo ich czyny mówią same za siebie. Templariusze Białego Wilka mogą nosić swe barwy heraldyczne na tarczy, lub elementach ubioru, lecz zbroja zawsze ma zdobienia z motywami wilka, a na plecach zawsze jest peleryna w srebrno-szarej wilczej skóry. Część Templariuszy zamiast tarczy i włóczni używa dwuręcznego topora. Szpony Zimy noszą zwykle standardowe ubrania w jakich zwykle chodzą najemnicy, z wyszytą na lewej piersi głową wilka. Na tarczach mają namalowaną białą głowę wilka na czarnym tle. Zasięg kultu Ulryk jest czczony w całym Starym Świecie jako starożytny bóg wojny i zimy. Jego kult najbardziej rozrósł się w Imperium, Kislevie i Norsce (tam znany jest jako Olric). Wiara w Ulryka jest dominująca w Kislevie i Norsce, zaś w Imperium walczy o popularność z kultem Sigmara który stara się zostać oficjalna religią Imperium. Ulryk był też dominującym bóstwem w Bretonii do momentu pojawienia się kultu Myrmidii kilka wieków temu. Świątynie Główną siedzibą kultu Ulryka jest Middenheim, zwanym też Miastem Białego Wilka. To tam sprawuje władzę główny kapłan zwany Ar-Ulryk (to imie zostało zaczerpnięte z języka wymarłego już plemienia Teutonów i znaczy "wybraniec Ulryka"). Mniejsze świątynie znajdują się w każdym miescie w Kislevie, Norsce oraz Imperium. Pomniejsze świątynie są prowadzone przez wysokich kapłanów zwanych Frei-Ulryk czyli doradcami Ulryka. W razie potrzeby każdy z kapłanów którym podlega jakaś świątynia może zwołać u siebie synod. Wtedy delegacje z każdej świątyni zbierają się w świątyni zwołującego aby radzić nad problemem (lub po prostu ów problem roznieść w pył frontalnym atakiem). Podobnym sposobem wybiera się nowego Ar-Ulryka. Synod odbywa się w tym przypadku w głównej świątyni w Middenheim i tam dokonuje się wyboru nowego arcykapłana gdy stary umrze lub zostanie usunięty. Wybraniec stacza pozorowaną walkę z rytualnym oponentem, aby nie było wątpliwości, że to właśnie on jest wybrańcem. Dawne przekazy mówią, że kiedyś walka nie była pozorowana, lecz prowadziło się ją na prawdę i często kończyła się śmiercią jednego z walczących. Świątynie Ulryka zwykle są budowane z kamienia, ale stare świątynie w Norsce mogą być drewniane. Zwykle są stawiane na planie kwadratu z placem po środku. W środku płonie Wieczny Ogień podsycany przez kapłanów lub świątynnych najmitów. Nad bramą wejściową zawsze jest rzeźbiona w kamieniu głowa wilka a cała świątynia wygląda z zewnątrz jak twierdza (w końcu to jedna z jej ról). Wewnątrz niema zbyt wiele dekoracji, a jeśli już jakieś się znajdą, to przedstawiają zimowe sceny batalistyczne. Przyjaciele i wrogowi'e Ulrykowcy sa silnie związani z wyznawcami Taala i Rhyi, oraz przyjaźnie nastawieni do kultu Manann'a. Z rezerwą odnoszą się do bogów starych ras, uważając, że ich czas już przeminął (ale darzą wielką estymą krasnoludzkich bogów wojny i walki; Morngrima, Grimnira i Throrina). Ograniczonym szacunkiem darzą kult Myrmidi za to, że ogranicza wojownika jakimiś bzdurnymi zakazami i nie pozwala mu się w pełni oddać walce. Chłodne stosunki łączą wyznawców Ulryka z kultem Sigmara, a wyznawców Ranalda uważają za bandę tchórzy. Sekretne stowarzyszenie w ramach kultu Ulryka wspomaga tak zwaną Herezję Sigmara, czyli pogląd, że Sigmar nie był bogiem tylko wielkim herosem który został pobłogosławiony przez Ulryka. Klerycy Sigmara w najlepszym wypadku są uważani za oszustów , a w najgorszym za ludzi sprzymierzonych z demonami, które dają im magiczną moc. Wyznawcy Ulryka są zaprzysięgłymi wrogami wszelkich przejawów Chaosu, a zwłaszcza Khorne'a i wszystkich goblinoidów. 'Święta Ulryk ma trzy główne święta: Jesienne zrównanie dnia z nocą (Mittherbst), środek zimy (Mondstille) i wiosenna równonoc (Mitterfruhl). Wyznaczają one początek, środek i koniec zimy. Zwykle są obchodzone z wielką pompą i paradami na cześć boga. Święci Zwykle są to wielcy wojownicy którzy poświęcili swe życie walce z Chaosem we wszelkiej formie i zginęli zabijając większość, jeśli nie wszystkich swoich wrogów. Często świętymi zostają kapłani którzy poprowadzili samobójczą krucjatę na Pustkowia Chaosu. Jednym z nich został Gotthard Keppler, kapłan, który poprowadził całą męską populację pewnego miasta na taką wyprawę. Wszyscy zginęli ale zniszczyli armię Giacomo Krwaworekiego, która zagrażała miastom Imperium. Wymagania kultu Wyznawcy muszą mieć ukończoną przynajmniej jedną profesję związaną z walką. Po przystąpieniu do kultu muszą dalej żyć walką tak długo, aż zostanie podjęta decyzja o przypisaniu ich do konkretnej świątyni. Zakony wojowników w ramach kultu Ulryka: Szpony Zimy są fanatycznymi wyznawcami Ulryka. Ci ubrani na czarno mnisi noszą szaty najemników i patrolują lasy Imperium, Kisleva i południowej Norski w poszukiwaniu wszelkich przejawów Chaosu. Nie ograniczają się tylko do patroli lecz atakują bandy mutantów i inne zgrupowania sług Chaosu tak długo, aż jedna ze stron nie zostanie unicestwiona. W rejonach w których działają, maja opinię zbawicieli ale wyznawcy Sigmara mają o nich zupełnie inne zdanie. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że ataki na pomniejsze świątynie Sigmara nie są rzadkością i nie spotyka ich za to żadna kara gdyż są one traktowane jako "nieuniknione poboczne stary". Często też wspomagają Herezję Sigmara. Wstępujący w szeregi Szponów Zimy muszą być wojownikami oraz wyznawcami Ulryka. Nie mogą się przyłączyć dopóki nie zostaną pokierowani przez samego boga zesłaną przez niego wizją. Templariusze Białego Wilka są uosobieniem gwałtowności i porywczości spotykanej zwykle u berserkerów, ale nic błędniejszego. Wizerunek półnagiego Templariusza barbarzyńcy w szale atakującego hordy mutantów jest z goła błędny. Teraz mają oni wysokiej jakości zbroje płytowe i są wykształconymi ludźmi, którym nie przeszkadza, że zamiast studiować opasłe tomiska w zaciszu biblioteki muszą uganiać się zimą po lasach. Tak czy inaczej są straszliwymi przeciwnikami w walce, ale nie bezmózgimi maszynami do zabijania. Chcący do nich przystąpić, muszą wykazać się odwaga i zdolnościami na polu walki. Poza tym muszą być kapłanami Ulryka co najmniej drugiego poziomu. Zanim zostaną pełnoprawnymi członkami, muszą przejść próby wyznaczone im przez zwierzchnika najbliższej świątyni. Przykazania Wszyscy wyznawcy Ulryka żyją według tych reguł: * Odważny człowiek umiera raz, lecz tchórz umiera tysiącem śmierci. Gdy wszystko inne zawiedzie, atakuj. Prawdziwy wojownik nie ucieka się do sztuczek czy podstępu. Obce jest mu też kłamstwo. To jednak nie ogranicza możliwosci przeprowadzenia ataku z zasadzki, czy używania kamuflażu. *Zawsze bądź posłuszny rozkazom przełożonego. Wyjątkiem mogą być sytuacje w których wykonanie rozkazu naruszało by któreś z pozostałych przykazań. *Nigdy nie odmawiaj walki. Nie ma możliwości nieprzyjęcia wyzwania. *"Nowoczesne" bronie, takie jak; kusze, broń palna, artyleria czy bomby są dla tchórzy i jako takie są zakazane. *Wilcza skóra może być noszona tylko przez tych którzy własnoręcznie zabili wilka gołymi rękami, lub z pomocą broni dostarczonej przez naturę (kamień, zaostrzony patyk itp.). *Ogień w świątyni jest święty. Nie można dopuścić, by zgasł. *Zwalczaj Chaos w każdej formie i miejscu. *Nie uciekaj z pola bitwy, chyba że przewaga przeciwnika jest przygniatająca, lub wyższe dobro usprawiedliwia takie działanie. *Wojna jest dobra, gdyż człowiek osiąga w jej czasie pełnię swoich możliwości. *Polegaj na sobie, bo dookoła szerzy się dekadencja i zepsucie. Kategoria:Bogowie Starego Świata Kategoria:Kult Ulryka